


warmth

by mwritten



Series: series of royalty [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cold, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Loneliness, Royalty, Warm, happiness, i look up to you!, lily!, minetra!, royal au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwritten/pseuds/mwritten
Summary: Phil is a prince that is lonely, his castle dull and gray.two streetkids and a runaway slavesavedhim
Series: series of royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906468
Comments: 28
Kudos: 651





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment it makes me happy :D

the skies were painted with orange and purple hues as the sun descended peacefully beyond reach, and the prince of the pandel monarchy was secretly strolling in the streets.

ever since he was left alone to his kingdom, he has seen a higher world above what non royals could see.

he has seen his fated reality, the royal world was _cold and brutal_ , with only the heat of stress to keep you warm, and he faced it all alone. 

_quite ugly, wasnt it?_ he wanted more warmth, and the way to warmth was outside the royal world.

his metal-like gold crown seemed to be the only thing making him feel mighty and warm. 

so now he lays here disguised, his golden crown with emeralds replaced with a white bucket hat with leafy stripes, his clothes purposely tainted with a bit of dust. 

he wore the most plain things he found on his castle, and came up with a long dark green coat that covered his dress shirt and pants. 

sighing as he saw the sun mocking him by going down faster than usual, he jogged, hoping that the guards hadnt busted in his bedroom door to see that he was _missing_. 

his jogging turned to running, almost to sprinting but that was interrupted when he heard a melody so calm it hypnotized him. 

he stopped immediately, forgetting the rule where your heart will despise you when you dont slow down, ignoring the rising beats on his chest, he follows the melody. 

said melody lead him to a sketchy disgusting corner that smelled like wax. 

he decides to enter in. 

now, phil _does_ know deeply that he should'nt be doing this at all, what are the odds of that melody coming from a kidnapper? who would decide to play music in a place that smelled like the dumpster? 

but phil _also_ knew that this was a hundred times better than his castle that smelled like flowers anyways. 

anything to avoid his empty castle. 

the secret prince crept closer and closer, only to stare in awe at the sight laid to him. 

a gold-like blonde kid was sitting down, his eyes focused on the taller and older person whos eyes and hair matched copper. 

it was like a younger sibling watching his older sibling put on a show.

they looked _hungry_ despite having the fullest fond smiles. 

"hey who are you?" the brown hair demanded, instantly snapping phil out of his trance.

 _shit_

Phil stared at the two people that stared back with confusion and annoyance, but looking in more, he sees fear in their pupils, are they gonna _report_ him?

they shouldnt let anyone else know that he was phil pandel, the prince of the royal system. 

instead of answering, he blurted out in panic "I like your song!" 

he watched as the kid with blonde hair gripped harder on the few pages of money that he tried to hid. 

"who are you?" the taller repeated his question, phil sighed, hands up in the air to show that he had nothing with him. 

"call me Philza" 

the brown haired boy glared, but nodded "i'm wilbur, this is my brother tommy, are you lost?" 

he decided to ignore the question. 

he stared to the sky hidden by the translucent roof, seeing that it was completely dark, some stars lazily woke up. 

he could only smile at the siblings, "nah, i just really got into the music playing, it relaxed me, so thank you!" 

Wilbur stared and broke off a smile "are you actually being true right now? i just made that song up!" Phil nodded in return, and tommy grinned 

"see?! i told you the song was cool!" the younger beamed, eyes proud with might. 

phil then realized, it was so dark, why arent they home? where are their guardians? 

he sat down with tommy, and asked out "wait what are you guys doing here, where's your home?" he didnt want to sound rude, but he was _sure_ that these people seemed too young to be living without parental guidance.

 _then again_ , Phil kinda _is_ sixteen years old, and he has no mom and dad either, so who was he to judge? 

then his bucket hat fell down. 

the effect was immediate- 

"hey wait- are you the prince?!" wilbur screeched out in shock, eyes widened. 

the younger stared in horror and shock as phil nodded, a finger pressed on his lips as a sign for them to keep quiet. 

then tommy gaped in panic "don't tell anyone your highness, please!" 

"wilbur and me have a home- please dont report!" he begged, and phil stared in fear at the sudden change of mood. 

gently he crept to the child, sudden concern for the young stranger.

he tapped tommy's shoulder "hey it's alright, i wont tell anyone! calm down tommy!" 

wilbur stared, eyes lighting up with sadness and anger "tommy i told you, you can always go back-"

"wilbur i dont want to leave you!" tommy yelled, tears angrily pouring out, phil watched as wilbur went up to them, lost. 

Wilbur stared at phil, he said in panic "sorry about him, i'll explain in a bit when this brat calms down, dont you have anywhere else to go too?" 

he ignored the question, this isnt about him. 

"is he alright?" phil asked wilbur, wilbur sighed, eyes on the ground "me and tommy are runaways from an orphanage, he's just having a tantrum." 

phil felt sadness "oh" 

wilbur smiled "it just feels better living off freely than to stay in a place full of boring shit you know?" 

phil nodded, he _felt_ that. 

phil patted tommy's back, this kid looked about _seven_ years old. so young, this kid was going through a rough time, even his older brother seemed hurt too. 

he wants to help them, he really does. 

how _stupid_ , was he not? 

these two were strangers to him, complete strangers that just sung well, for all the world knew they could be theives waiting to rob him. 

he sees the guitar laying on the floor, scratched and dirty, he smiled fondly. 

patting the back before letting go and standing up, he softly smiled.

and his brain decided to do the most reckless thing he could do. 

he gave out his hand to the two streetboys, a nervous smile in his face. 

the two suprisingly accepted

\-------

King Phil Pandel opened his eyes, time has skipped a year and he was greeted with a slap in the back. 

he just awoke from a nap and got out of his room dammit-

"I WAS A BOY IN THE STREETS DOING ALRIGHT, THEN I BECAME A PRINCE OVERNIG-" tommy was then smacked playfully by phil to shut up. 

despite the annoying ruckus the youngest caused, phil fondly smiled at his younger brother.

how did one year change so much? 

"PHILLLLLLLL" he was greeted yet again with a screech and hug, this time by a boy with dark brown hair that resembled the darkest branches he sees out home. 

"hello wilbur" 

wilbur grinned at phil smugly "hah! i'm only fourteen yet im _almost_ as tall as you!

phil rolled his eyes, he stared at the youngest, noticing how tommy has grown _a lot_ too. 

he decided to take his weekly secret walks outside the castle. 

"do not burn the fucking palace or i _will_ drop kick you." phil warned before leaving, wilbur and tommy only laughed mischievously. 

replacing his crown with a familiar bucket hat he uses a lot, he went off. 

phil walked in town, thinking about his brothers.

those people helped him, the royal world no longer felt like a blizzard, instead it was replaced with the feeling of being out in the cold with fire, the slow updates of snow falling here and then. 

his life was noisier, but his palace was filled with colors now. 

he was glad when wilbur decided to help him in his duties, sometimes wilbur would even do some of his tasks! 

he liked it, so _why?_

why does he want to take in this pink child with a knife at home? 

he's so interested at the angry child that backed off away from him. 

it started when the strawberry boy threw a rock at phil, only to apologize when phil looked at him. 

was this boy trying to eat the rock? he leaned closer to the smaller child, who glared in fear yet bravery. 

he stared through the child, who stared back with silent fury, and he observes this odd haired boy.

why does he have many scars? and whats with the pink hair? is he alright? 

"you're staring" the younger stated, and phil replied back, his eyes darting at the boy's feet "and you're bleeding." 

the strawberry boy stared, eyes wide, phil watches as the boy looks away in embarrasment. 

"where are you from?" phil asked, crouching down to spark the conversation. 

"antartic empire" the child muttered, and phil's eyes shattered, he choked mentally. 

it all made sense now, the pink hair, the scars, this child escaped the freezing hell, holy shit, this child is strong. 

but he's going to get turned back in the moment other people in this town take a peek at his hair.

he noticed the tired eyes of the child

he didnt even _think_. 

he lent out his hand, a nervous smile peeping like before.

the bleeding hand hesitated before grabbing

and the child's hands felt the same warmth he took when he held wilbur and tommy's hands for the first time. 

the pink boy's hands grasped phil's hand with anxiousness and trust, and phil gripped it back softly.

\-----

a familiar screech blasted in the room the four royalties were in. 

"TECHNO THE FUCKING BLADE I FUCKING TOOK YOUR PAWN-"

"but i took your queen-"

"I TOOK YOUR PAWN" 

phil laughed at the game of chess, and laughed even harder when wilbur was called in for extra duties. 

"fuck thisss" wilbur sighed out, stretching the procrastination away when he stood up, he walked out and phil laughed, knowing well that he purposely gave wilbur the tasks that seemed boring.

he laughed at tommy's stupid mini victory dance at techno, and techno just frowned playfully back, fighting the urge to laugh it out and smile.

he stared out in his calendar, _five_ years has passed. 

his mini lonely castle turned into a whole empire, with wilbur's creative ideas on marketing and tommy's expressive way of doing business, they made an unstoppable flow of success. 

the success flowed even harder once techno strategically beated off other countries that tried to buy them out. 

phil sighed, the world on what non royals could see was still as cold and as stressful, with more and more expectations laid upon him the more he gets older. 

his reputation was with glory carefully held by thin glass. 

it was so stressful, so cold sometimes. 

"phil!! techno and tommy are _fucking_ with my sketchbook!" wilbur screeched as he busted right in, revealing his sketchbook that had doodles of pigs, hats, and other random shit. 

techno and tommy bursted out laughing, with wilbur scolding them in laughing fury. 

phil's eyes fondly softened when he peeked at one of the doodles the laughing duo made-

he glanced out at the drawing of his familiar striped bucket hat that he used alot. 

then he snorted at the dumb picture of he, techno, wilbur and tommy as stickman, he guessed tommy fucking drew that, considering the doodle of tommy was taller than wilbur.

he laughed at his brothers, joining in to cause a tickle war, a war techno can't win.

\------

the skies was the casual orange and purple landscape, with some grays of cotton flowing up with the hues.

Phil took a stroll once again, his brothers are still training up in school, he finished early, so he went to take a walk secretly yet again. 

he stared into one of the window shops, he gaped into his refection, eyes staring at his bucket hat. 

he took it off and smiled warmly, carressing the old texture of it. 

it wasnt his metal crown with emeralds of the deepest caves that made him feel mighty and warm anymore. 

he embraced his soft bucket hat softly, feeling warmth passing in. 

the royal world was still as cold and as brutal, _but he didnt have to face it alone anymore_.

_quite pretty, wasn't it?_

and that made him hug his bucket hat with tighter content. 

he stared at his colorful castle and smiled 

he found it, he found warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> my @ is tiddieza :3


End file.
